Tishomingo County, Mississippi
Tishomingo County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of 2000, the population was 19,163. Its county seat is Iuka6. History Tishomingo County was organized February 9, 1836 from Chickasaw lands that were ceded to the United States. In 1870, this land was divided in to Alcorn, Prentiss, and Tishomingo counties. Tishomingo County is named for Chief Tishomingo, the last full-blooded war chief of the Chickasaw Indians. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,151 km² (445 sq mi). 1,098 km² (424 sq mi) of it is land and 53 km² (20 sq mi) of it (4.59%) is water. The highest point in Mississippi, the 806 feet Woodall Mountain, is located in the county. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 72 * Mississippi Highway 4 * Mississippi Highway 25 * Mississippi Highway 30 *Natchez Trace Parkway Adjacent counties * Hardin County (north) * Lauderdale County (northeast) * Colbert County (east) * Franklin County (southeast) * Itawamba County (south) * Prentiss County (southwest) * Alcorn County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 19,163 people, 7,917 households, and 5,573 families residing in the county. The population density was 17/km² (45/sq mi). There were 9,553 housing units at an average density of 9/km² (22/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 94.93% White, 3.11% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.06% from other races, and 0.59% from two or more races. 1.79% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. By 2005 the population was 93.4% non-Hispanic white. 3.6% of the population was African-American. 2.6% of the population was Latino. In 2000 there were 7,917 households out of which 30.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.10% were married couples living together, 10.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 27.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county the population was spread out with 23.20% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 24.70% from 45 to 64, and 16.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 92.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,315, and the median income for a family was $34,378. Males had a median income of $28,109 versus $19,943 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,395. About 11.00% of families and 14.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.60% of those under age 18 and 15.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities *'Cities' **Iuka *'Towns' **Belmont **Burnsville **Golden **Tishomingo *'Villages' **Paden *'Unincorporated places' **Dennis **Pittsburg Transportation * U.S. Highway 72 * Mississippi Highway 4 * Mississippi Highway 25 * Mississippi Highway 30 * Mississippi Highway 172 * Mississippi Highway 350 * Mississippi Highway 364 * Mississippi Highway 365 * Mississippi Highway 366 * Mississippi Highway 760 See also * Battle of Iuka * Natchez Trace Parkway * Woodall Mountain External links *www.tishomingo.org Category:Counties of Mississippi Category:Tishomingo County, Mississippi